FIG. 46A illustrates an example of a high-beam light distribution pattern PHi formed by a conventional vehicle lamp.
There has been provided a vehicle lamp including irradiation-prohibited object detecting means for detecting an irradiation-prohibited object, such as a pedestrian ahead of a vehicle, and an oncoming vehicle, as illustrated in FIG. 46A, the vehicle lamp being configured to form the high-beam light distribution pattern PHi in which a non-irradiation region is formed in a region (refer to a hatched region A4 in FIG. 46A, for example) corresponding to the irradiation-prohibited object, detected by the irradiation-prohibited object detecting means (refer to PTL 1, for example).